Patrickville
Patrickville is a very rich city created by the Patrick Star clones in the year of 1594. A republic was made on March 20, 1594. Patrickville has about 3,500 clones of Patrick, 24,000 houses, and 630 baby clones created everyday. Patrickville has very many buildings such as places to eat, grocery stores, stores, headquarters and more! The houses are very much like Patrick Star's except that they have underground cellars to store money, LEGO, and their other possessions. The Patrickville Community Center is full of fun with a tunnel maze and a little kids area, a pool area and more! The Patrick Park Reserve is a big park reserve in Patrickville. It has a big playground, a small playground a, nature center, and a bunch of trails. The city of Patrickville is always making/cloning objects for the city such as technology, toys, and other things. Followed by the Patrick Highway, Suburban Patrick is another street built by The Patricks. Some of the houses are built by the Patrick Clones and some are just cloned. The roads are always paved by other Patrick Clones. The technology in Patrickville is computers, calculators, and inventions. In 1910, a deadly earthquake destroyed all the Patrick's and every soul was teleported 100 years into the future. The greatest piece of technology in Patrickville ever, which was actually not made by the Patrick Clones, but made by Sandy Cheeks in Patrick Copy, the tool that made Patrickville its rich and hugely populated city, was called The Cloning Device or what the Patrick Clones call it, The Patrick's Cloner. The second Patrick's Cloner was made when the creator of the first billion Patrick Clones, Patrick Star held onto the cloning device and twisted the cloning device around and cloned the cloning device making the cloning device's clone. Then the clone of the cloning device was cloned 1 billion times, reviving the souls from 1910 and so was the original cloning device. Soon every Patrick clone had a cloning device and soon all the Patrick clones were cloned. That was how the population grew so large. All the money in Patrickville was cloned too. But the cloning device wasn't actually the whole beginning. It all started out when Patrick Star started cloning himself. Soon there was not enough space in Bikini Bottom for all the Patrick Clones. So Patrick and SpongeBob had to take them to a whole different universe which had nothing in it. Thats when the Patrick clones started creating the city of Patrickville. A business in Patrickville, called Patrick Copy was opened to make money for expanding the city with houses and to help expand the city with Patricks. Movies are filmed about life in Patrickville a lot. There are 6 movies so far. They show how Patrickville develops. A lot of stuff is not filmed but a lot of the important stuff is. One movie was showing how Patrickville was being expanded with houses and roads and Patricks. The main roads in Patrickville are Patrick Avenue, Main Street, Ceder Street and Patrick Street. There are many other streets in Patrickville but they are not the main ones. Patrickville has over 10,000 streets! Sports are not really a big thing in Patrickville but the Patrick clones play one sport they created called Patrickball which is kind of like Basketball but with different rules made up by the the Patrick clones. The TV Programming for Patrickville is exactly the sames as the the TV Programming for Bikini Bottom and New Kelp City. Patrickville has their own TV programming channel and news channel and also channels in HD. The channels on their TVs are always growing. Some channels are only viewable by paying and don't yet have channel numbers. Cloning money is useful for the Patrickville community because, they have to need a lot of power for the Patrickville Government. There is a replica of the Berlin Wall near the Seaweed Avenue Pizza Castle location with a door to get in the town. Places Stores, Attractions, Stations *Downtown Patrickville - The downtown area of Patrickville *Patrickville Bank - A bank in Patrickville *Patrick Harbor School - An Elementary school *Patrick School - A school in Patrickville *Mc. Patricks - A fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrickville Community Center - The community center *Patrick Burgers - Another fast food restruant in Patrickville *Patrick Arcade - An arcade in Patrickville *Patrick Foods - A Grocery Store *Patrick Hotel - A hotel *Patrick's Toys - The toy store in Patrickville *Patrick Copy - A business to make money and make the population bigger *Patrick Cones - An ice cream place *Patrick Grill - A bar and grill restaurant in Patrickville *Patrick Elementary School - Another Elementary school *Patrickville Elementary School - Another Elementary School *Patrick Amuesment Park - An Amusement Park *PS Store - An computer store for Patrick Star Computers *Patrick Star Computers Headquarters - Headquarters for Patrick Star Computers *The Headquarters at Patrickville - Headquarters office buildings for all businesses in Patrickville *The Shoppes at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Patrick Mall - indoor shoping mall with over 1,000 stores *The Fountains at Patrickville - Outdoor shopping mall in Patrickville *Inventors Place - Invention Lab in Patrickville *LEGO Store - LEGO Store in Patrickville *Patrickville Collage - The collage in Patrickville *Patrick Hollywood - Where the Patrickville Movies are Filmed *Patrick Oaks - A neighborhood just outside of downtown Patrickville *Starred Rocks - A neighborhood just outside of Patrickville *The Homes at Patrickville - The biggest neighborhood in Patrickville *Patrick Avenue Grill - A bar and grill in Patrickville *The Patrickville Police Station - The police station in Patrickville *The Patrickville Fire Station - The fire station in Patrickville *Patrick Hospital - The hospital in Patrickville *The Patrick Bridge - A huge bridge in Patrickville located on Patrick Avenue located near the middle of city *Patrick Splash Center - A waterpark in Patrickville *325 Main Street - Mayor's house *Patrick Sports Center - Where Patrickville sports are played *Patrick Candies - The candy store in Patrickville *Patrick Pancakes - A store that has only Patrick Pancakes. *Foster Patrick - An foster care in Patrickville *Patrick Comic Studios- A studio for comics in Patrickville. *Patrickville Middle School *Patrick High School Parks *The Patrick Park Reserve *Patrick Guppies Park *Douglas Patrick Park *Patrick Oaks Park *Homes Park *Falgold Park *Darien Patrick *Sea Breezer Patrick Park *South Patrick Park Lakes *Patrick Lake *Guppies Lake *Loop Hoop Park Lake *Ceder Lake *Annual Patrick Lake *BloomBerg Lake Streets *Starfish Street - The top main street that you drive on right when you enter Patrickville. *Patrick Avenue - The main street that intersects Starfish Street. *Main Street - The main street that intersects Patrick Avenue. *Ceder Sreet - A major street *Patrick Street - A major street *Central Street - A major street *Patrickville Street - A major street *Layne Street - A major street *Star Boulevard *Seastar Road *Algae Lane - Most secluded road (A road in Patrickville that barely has anything around it, making it the most secluded road) *Star Street - A new street that should be open in March 2014 * Main Article: TV in Patrickville Trivia *Patrickville has a way bigger population than Bikini Bottom. *Patrickville is a rich city due to the fact that they have a cloning device that can clone money. *Patrickville makes new LEGO products every day. *The city of Patrickville gets richer and richer every day. *Most Patrickville houses are rocks just like Patrick Star's, but some are just regular houses. *There are traffic lights at a lot of the intersections in Patrickville. *Patrickville has the same TV channels as Bikini Bottom. Also they can have some other channels too. *All of the clones (even the baby clones, kid clones, and teenager clones) can tell each other apart in Patrickville because they all have IDD (Identity Detector) chips implanted in their brain. (IDD chips are not real, it is made up, but it doesn't matter because this is a fanon wiki. :l) Other See Also: Patrickville (Series) PAt.jpg|Two Patrick Clones at a resteraunt. Category:Patrick Star Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Largest Cities Category:Cities Category:2010 Category:Patrick Star